The present invention relates to a socket provided with a plurality of contact probes, which is used, for example, for inspecting a device to be measured such as a semiconductor integrated circuit.
In case of inspecting an object to be inspected such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, a socket provided with a plurality of contact probes is used, for the purpose of electrically connecting the object to be inspected with an inspecting board at a side of a measuring device. The socket of this type supports the respective contact probes by means of a pin block having through holes, and a retainer. Each of the contact probes includes two plungers which are urged by a spring so as to be separated from each other (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-325305 and JP-A-2004-325306).
When the socket is mounted on the inspecting board as a preparatory step before the inspection, one of the plungers is retracted by the inspecting board, and the spring is compressed. The retainer which serves as a detention unit for the contact probe receives a restoring force of the spring. In case of the socket having a number of the contact probes, a force to be exerted on the retainer due to the restoring force of the spring (preload) is increased, and hence, the retainer tends to be warped. In case where the retainer can be fixed with screws to the pin block, for example, in a center part of a region where the contact probes are arranged, it is possible to depress a warp of the retainer due to a preload. However, actually, it is difficult to provide a space for screw fastening in the region where the contact probes are arranged.